


MAD

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted tale of love, jealousy, and a rediscovery of oneself.</p><p>Mark Tuan did something he never should have done, and to the girl his best friend loves the most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This fic may depict rape and violence. Although the story won't revolve solely around those genres but please read at your own risk. The first chapter is rather short, I know. :))

**ONE:**

 

Confusion, disgust, anger, fear. That was everything she felt right at that moment. A moment of weakness she was so unfortunate to surrender herself into. This was Mark however, she refused to believe it at first but his face, although contorted with pleasure hovering above her, proved that it was him and no other. "M-Mark...Please...stop..." She pleaded but to no avail. He was swallowed by his own ecstasy and there was no turning back. "Please..." She pleaded once more, tears running down her face. "Shut up." To which Mark replied. He's reaching his high now, he grunted and she could feel his juices flowing inside of her. She cried, almost painful to the sight, but Mark did not care. His needs were met and that's all that mattered to him at the time. He stood up and gathered his clothes and before he leaves, he turned back to her and said, "Stay away from now on." Mark was a sweet guy, at least the one she knew before this, he was a good friend to her and especially her boyfriend, Jackson. That was the reason why she refused to believe of the evil she witnessed first hand by him. And then, that night, she went home and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO:

 

It's been a few months since Jackson last heard of her. He couldn't understand it when she called him one morning and said that she wanted to break up. That it was unbearable for her to be around him anymore. He couldn't understand where this came from because the last time they were together, she told him how happy she was with him. Was she lying? Had she found someone new? Jackson couldn't fathom what made her change her mind but one thing is for sure: he is still madly in love with her and he wouldn't let her go just because she just magically changed her mind about him.

 

"I don't know what to do anymore, Mark." He told his best friend one night while they were out drinking. "That was all she said, it was really vague and I get so fucked up thinking about it." Mark sighs, it's been the hundredth time since he has heard this story from him. Truth be told, he couldn't care less about what that girl has been up to since she last showed her face and frankly, he likes it even more now that she's gone. Peace and quiet, he thought. But now that Jackson's been pestering him with stories about how she ended their relationship, he almost thought otherwise. "Go find her and talk to her then." Mark answered dismissively. The other boy looked at him like he was stupid and said "she wouldn't even let me see her every time I come by her house. Her mom literally took a swipe at me with a fucking broom!" Mark laughs at this, well it's the first time he's heard it. Seeing how Jackson was not amused by this, he stopped himself from laughing. "Then go to places where you know she would be or maybe ask around. Someone's bound to know where she is. Jackson then pats him in the back and quickly ran off to God knows where. "I didn't mean now!" Mark called out, but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I said in the previous chapter, I am hoping for a feedback from readers to see how I should continue with the fic. Please be gentle, I haven't written anything like this before. :))


	3. Chapter 3

THREE:

 

"There you are..." Jackson sighs in relief as she saw her sitting alone in a park bench. She turns around and Jackson could see pure fear in her eyes. She would take several steps backwards every time he'd attempt to come near her. "W-What are you doing here?!" She asks, voice trembling. Jackson was utterly confused. Why was she fearing him? Was there something that he did? Her eyes darted left and right as if she was looking for someone more frightful than him. "Why do you look so scared?" Jackson asked as he was about to reach her, but she darted away from him, her skin turning white in fear. "I-Is he here?!" She asked as she backs away one more time. "No one's here. It's just me." Jackson reassures her. But it wasn't enough to calm her down. "DON'T LIE TO ME JACKSON, IS MARK HERE?!" She shouts. Jackson's eyes widened at the mention of his best friend's name. Confused, he asks "Mark? Why Mark?" Her face almost turned purple as if she was being brought back by a frightful memory. "Please..." She pleaded to an invisible force, "Stop please..." She fell to her knees, trembling as she did. "Mark, please..no more..."

 

At this point, Jackson was very confused. What did Mark do to make her feel this terrified. "What..." Jackson stutters. She jolted as if she'd been brought back to reality. "What did Mark do...to you?" His voice was raspy and quiet. A lump forming in his throat. She trembles again, still refusing to meet Jackson's eyes. "You can't know..." She answered quietly. "No one should know...please...leave." Jackson walked slowly towards her, she jolted for a bit when his hand touched her shoulders. "What did he do to you?" He asked once more, and although his voice was still quiet there was a tone in it that demanded some answers. She knew he wouldn't leave but she feared Mark might come after her. But Jackson's warmth seemed to ease her fears. He's trapped her now in a sweet embrace and she began to feel safe. And so, she began to tell her tale.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR:

 

Jackson was fuming with anger as he stomps towards Mark's apartment building. How dare he, who he treated his best friend; the only person he could turn to at his time of need, could ever do such a horrible thing to the one person he loves. He's now so blinded by anger that no matter how his conscience nags at him to turn around and calm himself down, he could no longer hear it. "Fuck you, Mark." He mutters dangerously under his breath. He continues to march his way towards the apartment until finally, he's reached Mark's front door.

 

He could almost hear her voice when he stopped, "I tried to stop him, but he was just too much..." She had said before. Jackson's hands started shaking and all he sees is red when he suddenly hears her voice again, "I'm..." Jackson shakes away the thought from his mind. He banged loudly in Mark's door, determined to give him a piece of his mind...maybe two.

 

Mark opens the door groggily, as if he had just woken up from sleep. "YOU BASTARD!" Jackson shouts as he takes a swing right on Mark's face. Although caught off guard, Mark managed to dodge Jackson's fist. "What the fuck man?!" Mark protested but Jackson was quickly coming at him. "What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I SHOULD BE ASKING THE SAME THING TO YOU!" Jackson swings his fist again and this time, it caught Mark's abdomen. The other boy fell to his knees and writhes in pain on the floor. "Do you have any idea how frightened she looked when she saw me?!" Jackson kicks Mark on the floor too blinded by anger to hear the other boy's plea to stop. 'So he found out..' Mark thought and when he saw the tears in Jackson's eyes, he stopped fighting back. "You know I love her man, how could you?!" Jackson screams as he grabbed Mark by the collar and shoved him back to the floor. "I... I'm sorry..." Mark said quietly but it was enough for Jackson to hear him. "Sorry?! I don't think that's enough!"

 

Jackson grabs Mark's neck and the other boy pleaded again to stop. "Please..." "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Jackson hisses as he pulls down Mark's sweatpants. "I'll make you feel the same pain and disgust you shamelessly brought upon her." Mark trembled when cold floor made contact with his skin, but it didn't matter, Jackson was grabbing him by the neck and he was trying to fight him off. He was trying to kick Jackson when he received a slap from the other across the face "Stay fucking still!" He hisses and Mark winces in pain. The other boy took it as an opportunity to spread his legs. "N-No!" Mark protested but before he could fight back, Jackson was already inside him, filling him to the brim. He gasps at the alien feeling between his legs an odd sensation crawling up his skin. Mark froze in place as Jackson thrusts roughly in him. "J-Jackson!" He calls out, hands gripping on the boy's arms. His calls have fallen on deaf ears as the other continue to hump in and out of him. "Fucking...tight..." Jackson grunted under heavy breaths and Mark couldn't help but moan from the feeling. It was something he has never done before and at first he feared of the things Jackson might do to him but with each passing thrust, both of them grew quiet, an odd feeling lingering inside of both.

 

Heavy panting, hearts pounding... those were the only sounds inside Mark's apartment. No one dared move, none even made a sound. Finally, Jackson stands up and leaves, "Stay away from me from bow on..." he says quietly as if afraid to taint the silence. A sudden sting hits Mark in his chest and he was left alone in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE:

 

"J-Jackson!"

 

A familiar voice echoed inside Jackson's head and he tosses and turns, trying anything he could to forget. He shuts his eyes and yet images of Mark lying on the floor, sweating and breathing heavily below him flashes in his mind and Jackson bolts up from his bed.

 

"I must be insane..." he mumbles to himself. He reached for his coat and heads off into the night.

 

********

 

Mark was looking through old photos of him and his best friend. They looked happy, laughing at a candid shot during Jaebum's party. Mark's eyes traveled towards Jackson and his crooked smile. His finger tracing the edges of his face and he heaved a sigh. "I'm so sorry.." he whispers.

 

Truth be told, he didn't even know what came over him when he decided to do what he did to Jackson's girlfriend. Slowly but surely though, his conscience eats at him until he couldn't bear the feeling anymore.

 

He wanted to leave, he needed to leave, but the thought of not being able to see Jackson even from afar hurts him. "Why would he want to listen to me anyway?" He thinks aloud. And with that, Mark began packing his bags and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX:

 

It has been a full year of peace and quiet. She and Jackson got back together and is now living happily in a small apartment Jackson got a few months back. She likes the silence now, and with Jackson beside her all the time, she felt safe.

 

One sunny morning, she decided to go out and buy groceries while Jackson was out at work. There were only a few people at the market and everything seemed peaceful. She was picking out some vegetables when something suddenly catches her eye. Rather....it was someone.

 

Behind one of the street vendors, she caught sight of him watching her from a distance. She felt her heart pounding as she stares back at the figure. Her hands began to tremble and the nightmare she had once left behind came back so suddenly like a giant wave. He just stood there, blankly staring at her for a few good seconds and the finally, he left.

 

She did not dare say anything to Jackson when he came home that night. But he could tell there was something bothering her. He asked her at one point over dinner what happened but she quickly dismissed it and said that she was just tired. There was no doubt that Jackson was extremely worried, but she wouldn't want to let him know about the event that took place at the market that afternoon.

 

She recalls Mark's figure. His face. She could remember seeing his eyes, eyes that seemed as if solemn. Eyes that belonged to someone who doesn't mean any harm. And with the few moments that they had looked at each others' eyes, she felt his apology. She wasn't sure if she's ready to accept them though but she felt relieved somehow.

 

Still, there was something in that short moment that bothered her. She still fears him, yes, but this time, she couldn't point out what it was that she feared. It wasn't for her safety, it was something else.

 

She looks at Jackson and suddenly, it hit her, maybe he was going to get revenge in Jackson. She didn't know what occurred that night when he said he was going to talk to Mark. But ever since then, Mark disappeared as if he only existed in her nightmares. Jackson seemed as if he didn't want to talk about it and he would get mad every time she asks him.

 

If Mark's sudden appearance is an indication that he is out to hurt Jackson, surely she would have a reason to learn why. Mark didn't seem any different than before in her opinion, only his eyes were different. Void of warmth he used to have. She turns to Jackson and was about to ask until she realized that she doesn't have any evidence that could prove the danger posing at Jackson. She would need one first. She needs to know why Mark came back after all this time.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN:

 

Jackson is alone at a small hotel one night, lying awake in his bed. He had told her that he needed to go back to the office to finish something but it was a lie. He just needed time to think is all. For some odd reason, he couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place that one night inside Mark's apartment.

 

He thought of Mark. He still didn't know what pushed the older boy into doing things he had done. His mind traveled to the old Mark he used to know. Quiet, but he could sometimes be silly. He was always the first person Jackson would go to whenever he has a problem.

 

His mind drifted to the boy's features. His small face, his innocent eyes...his luscious lips. Jackson sighs as his own hands caresses his body. He thought about Mark's deep voice. He would talk quietly almost every time, he thought about his smile, his high-pitched laugh that seemed to fit his so perfectly. Jackson's hands had now found it's way to his hardened member and Jackson bolted up from the bed.

 

"W-What?" He mutters, confused by his own actions. "I...." he mumbles again, hands trembling, his insides squirming. A picture of Mark breathing heavily and calling out his name, sweating profusely with his mouth open seductively...and Jackson breaks. He gives in to the alien desire and he swiftly strokes his erect sex. He went on a steady pace as he focuses on a memory of Mark one fateful night. He grunts, now stroking his manhood faster, he mouths Mark's name under heavy breaths, quickening his pace as he does. "I... I'm coming..." he comes undone calling the other boy's name.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this earlier than I would've liked. I got stuck somewhere in the middle of writing this fic and I posted this hoping you readers can give me a bit of an insight on how I should continue with this story. I would appreciate it if you guys can send me some comments regarding this particular story. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
